All Sweet things must come to a endor not
by Whenyouweremine46
Summary: When fresh out of college Annabeth goes with Thalia to see a Demigods Unleashed concert, she meets Percy the bands lead singer. Lots of Perceabeth moments and maybe hints of Thalico. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO
1. Chapter 1

**All good things must come to an end…. or not **

**Chapter 1 Back into the light **

**Annabeths POV **

I sat in my apartment on my window seat, staring out at New York. Rain was rolling down the windows and it was beginning to get dark. People walked on the busy sidewalks trying to get home in time. I thought about my job at the small bookstore at the end of this street. I thought about being out of school now. My life isn't a joke anymore. I've always been independent but it's almost hard to believe that not that long ago I was depending on my parents. The dim light sliced through the room as I took a sip of my coffee. It was now very dark. I slid off the window seat to turn on the lights. Strolling into the kitchen I opened a box of pasta. I poured them into the boiling water on the stove and a loud knock came from the door. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up. Thalia was here. I ran towards the door. She walked through the door, over towards the DVD player and popped a CD in. it started playing through previews and Thalia came to sit at the kitchen island.

"So Annie what are you doing all alone on a Friday night, no hot date?" She asked jokingly and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like you have one either." I teased.

"Very true." She said and put an almond in her mouth. "But I'm rather tired of are boring old routine. I say that tonight we go to a concert." She held up two tickets. I read the print and screamed.

"How on earth did you get these I thought the concert was sold out?!" I asked eager to find out.

"Well Travis and Conner called and they said that they had some extra tickets for a concert, and then when I heard who was playing I jumped on the deal." She said. I jumped up and down. "Now go put on some concert clothes we have no time to waste." She said and I ran to my bedroom pulling out my Demigods Unleashed Shirt, ripped jeans, black converse, and minimal makeup. No need to look fake. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and walked out to get my leather jacket. Thalia got it for me for my birthday. "I approve." Thalia said with her fingers to her lips. We went to the parking lot and got in Thalia's black Prius. she drove towards a big arena somewhere downtown. We pulled into a a space across from a tree and walked towards the front. "We're supposed to meet Travis outside. Conner's by the seats. Travis walked towards us with his hands in his pockets.

"You ladies ready?" He said and held out his arms. We laughed and hooked our arms onto his. He guided us through the hot dark arena. "Front row, do you like?" He asked us.

"Yeah of course, It's front freaking row!" Thalia squealed. Conner waved to us and we made are way past the other people. Conner and I hugged friendly and we took a seat. All the lights went out and the crowd cheered, guitar riffs started and single spot lights started flickering on until the lead singer, Percy was frozen at the front.

"So how are you guys?" He asked into the microphone. Screams blasted from behind us. "Great, great now lets have some fun tonight!" He said and then started jamming on his guitar. We sang along through all the songs. In this moment we were alive, we were a family. Everyone jumped on impulse, we cheered by instinct. I love this life. When it came to the last song of the night Percy moved his raven black hair aside showing his sea green eyes. "Well guys we had a lot of fun," He said. "but it's time for the last song. Now I don't want to do this alone though." He said and girls cheered. His band started looking around. "Now I've had my eye on one girl all night." The girls screamed. He laughed. He walked down the runway and stopped in front of us. Oh my gosh he must be talking about Thalia! Nope. He reached his hand out towards me. I grabbed on and he pulled me up The lights shined bright in my face and you could see us on the big screen. "Hey I'm Percy, It's nice to meet you what's your name?" He asked and pointed the microphone towards me. s

"Annabeth." I said into the mic.

"Well Annabeth I want you to help me finish this concert off so," He pointed in different directions. "I want you to point like this and each time you do band bracelets are going to fall to the ground." He said and I nodded. "Now lets go!" He shouted. As he got to the middle of the song I pointed in a diagonal line and the bracelets flew from the ceiling. "_And we'll never grow up_!" He finished and threw his arm around my shoulder. I'm about to die from fangirling. "Goodnight New York!" He said and the drums finished off when the lights went black. I couldn't see that well but I could feel someone turning me around. "Thanks for coming." He Percy smiled a lopsided grin. "Want to come backstage?" More perfect words have never been spoken. I felt my feet moving on auto pilot. He pushed past a black curtain and the lights came back on. People were loading up equipment, talking, shouting orders, it was busy just like New York. Percy's bandmates Nico and Grover were drinking who knows what in the corner and groupies surrounded them. Percy just smiled and walked past them. He opened a door with his name on it and held it open for me. I walked in the little room. Clothes were thrown all over, belts were all over the seat in the corner, and A mirror had scratches in the corner. "Sorry for the mess, it's always kind of hectic." He said. "You don't talk much do you?" He asked snapping me out of my own world.

"No I guess not, I'd half to be to work at a bookstore." I said. Percy's eyes trailed up and down my body.

"You work at a bookstore?" He asked me.

"Yeah I don't always dress like this though, I mean I like the style but it fits better for my friend Thalia." I said and he nodded. "So why did you bring me backstage?" I asked because I'd been pondering the question. He just smiled.

"I guess I just want to know you." He said. Now there were do many questions swimming in my head right now I couldn't breathe. Does he like me? Want to use me as a charity case? What? I moved the belts off the chair and sat down. "I mean I want to know someone normal. Even though it's kind of weird I picked someone in the crowd. I don't want to know so many fake people." He lowered his voice at the last part. Suddenly I knew there were a lot of things I didn't know about Percy Jackson. In fact I knew nothing at all. I nodded.

"I know that feeling, it's like you can't trust anyone." I said thinking about my past. Luke, my parents, It was all to much. My face went blank as I suddenly felt depressed. My parents got divorced when I was out of high school. It was really hard to take that on top of trying to get into NYU. I met Luke there, he was my first real boyfriend. Short story is that he cheated on me with Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I gave him a slap that kept him bruised for as long as possible. He sighed. "So do you want to go get something to eat?" He asked.

"um are you sure, i mean we just met and my friend was supposed to meet me outside, and..." I started.

"Babe I'm a rockstar, I have guards by my side all the time, and I mean I wouldn't murder you." He said. I nodded. He held out his arm and I hooked mine around his. We walked through the back. "I hope you don't mind if we take the bus, it's my only ride at the moment." He said.

"No I don't mind at all." I said and the doors to the bus opened. Nico and Grover were on a couch watching TV and the bus driver was starting the engine. Percy grabbed a bottle of water from a cabinet. "Hey can I go call my friend, I want her to know she doesn't need to worry." I said.

"Yeah of course you can go through that door right there." He said. I walked through the small hallway and opened the door. Plush pillows and Blankets sat on messy beds. I sat on one and dialed Thalia's number. I heard four dings before she answered.

"Annie where are you?!" She shouted worried.

"In a tour bus bedroom." I said.

"Whoa wait are you... in the middle of something?" she giggled and I could feel her grin through the phone.

"No Thalia of course not! I'm saving that till after I'm married. I just wanted to let you know I won't be riding home with you." I said.

"Oh okay, be careful. don't do anything I wouldn't do." she said and we hung up. I sighed and got back up. The bus turned a corner and I slid into the wall. I have had enough. I picked myself up and opened the door. I sat in the lime green chair again in the living room. I felt strange as Nico and Grover just sat and stared at me. Bringing my knees to my chest I breathed out. An interview came on with Miley Cyrus. They started showing different clips from her newest music video.

"And this is why I listen to metal." I muttered. One of them heard me and laughed.

"Yeah if that's what people call music now then I quit." Nico said. The kid did have death breath. I'd recommend some serious teeth brushing. "Hey Perce where are we going tonight?" He asked.

"I was thinking Mr. D's" He said. "It's a little bar a few blocks from here." He explained to me. I nodded and the bus stopped. The doors pulled open and we walked through what was the doors of Mr. D's. A small fat man came from the kitchen with a wine glass in hand.

"Peter Johnson welcome back to New York!" He slurred.

" It's still Percy Jackson Mr. D." Percy said shaking the mans hand.

"I'll have Clarisse come bring you some drinks." He said and shouted towards the back. We walked towards a booth in the back. A rather beefy waitress came by are table. I got a margarita and then another and another. I knew I was going to regret this later. Not that we didn't have fun. A song came on and Percy pulled me to my feet and towards the dance floor. Are hands were in the air we jumped. Percy smiled and held up his beer.  
"To us!" He shouted above the music. I laughed really loud throwing my head back. His arm fell around my waist. "_And we will always be you and me_!" We shouted at the end of the song. To be honest I don't know what happened after I just know that this was going to be a hangover I didn't deserve.

**So what did you guys think? Review down below and if you like this story so far favorite this story. **

**see ya, **

** KC**


	2. Chapter 2: A hangover you don't deserve

All good things must come to an end…. or not

**Chapter 2: A hangover you don't deserve **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Well none of you reviewed so I don't know what to think. So did you guys like it or not? Hopefully this gets more interesting in the near future. **

**Annabeth's POV **

I sat up with a jolt, and that was a bad Idea. My head hurt really bad. I propped myself up on one elbow and looked around the room. My clothes were in a pile by the door. I was just wearing my underwear. What happened last night? I pulled on my robe and walked out to my kitchen to grab some pain killers. "So sleeping beauty finally has awoken?" I picked up a pot from the stove and swung it at the person behind me. "Whoa blondie don't bruise the money maker." Someone laughed. Through my blurry vision I saw black hair, pale skin, and gorgeous green eyes that could only belong to one person. That whole night rushed back to me at the speed of light. Dancing, drinking, driving in a tour bus, going to that concert, and finally the part I didn't want to remember. I really didn't want to remember. I gave it all to someone, a star, a stranger, and I was never going to get it back. But I wanted to know if I was right.

"Did we um… did we do something last night we shouldn't have?" I asked scared of the answer.

"Well no, and that's probably best." I sighed with relief. Thank goodness. "But I kind-of wished we had." He said and I glared at him tightening the sting on my robe. I pulled open the doors to the fridge and picked up some eggs.

"Well I'm very glad we hadn't, and for your information if we had I would have had you neutered." I snapped cracking an egg shell.

"Loosen up would you?" Percy said and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Of all things I will not loosen up, in fact I can't because I half to go to work. Mr. Jackson it was a pleasure to meet you, sign something on the way out, and try to forget about me." I said as I went back into my room and got dressed. I tugged on my knit hat and through on a jacket. Percy followed me out of my apartment. We got onto an elevator and descended towards the lobby. I started walking towards my little bookstore but, I noticed Percy was still following me. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked angry.

"I don't have to be on the road tonight so I think I'll just stick with you for a while." HE said and I felt my eyes glow red.

"Look Percy I get it you don't have plans, and I'm your new charity case just go away. Go find some girl who'll actually like you." I said as I unlocked the little green door. I put my stuff at my desk and started putting books on shelves. I pinned on my name tag.

"Look Annabeth I'll go but this won't be the last time you see me." Percy stumbled back towards the door. I puffed out air. Who knew he could be such a jerk. Oh yeah I did. God I wonder what we did last night. I mean what if he was lying? I mean you don't just wake up in your underwear for no apparent reason. Oh yeah I have security camera's. I ran out the door and locked it. I guess I'll be watching horrifying things for the next few hours. As I ran into my room I grabbed my laptop. I clicked the security icon thing and clicked the files. It opened and I pressed the play button.

_Percy and I walked through the door. He pulled off his jacket. We were walking rather strange, stumbling. Percy sat down on the couch and I straddled him. I licked my lips. He laced his fingers behind my waist and we kissed. He picked me up and started walking toward my bedroom. _

To save myself from the embarrassment I'm not going to put the rest in words. Lets just say there was a lot of kissing and ripping off of clothes. I cringed. Yep he did lie. I screamed into my pillow. Maybe he was so drunk he forgot. I decided to take work off today and stayed home. Oh just wait till Thalia found out.


	3. Chapter 3

All good things must come to an end…. or not

**Chapter 3: an annoyed Annabeth and a eager Thalia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Yay new Chapter Enjoy! Oh and I'm trying to channel my inner boy for Percy, hope it works.**

**Annabeth's POV **

Okay you know that horrible feeling you get right before you tell someone something your disappointed of, yeah well that's how I feel right now. I swallowed and moved back towards the living room. Thalia was sitting with her chin on her knees. I sat on my white couch slowly, I always hate confessions. Thalia sat up and raised her eyebrows as if to say go on. "Last night you know I went backstage right? HA well funny story." I shocked out a nervous laugh. Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "And so later we went to a bar and got really drunk, on accident of course." I said.

"But of course." She mocked and nodded. I glared at her.

"And then well we went back to my apartment." I said and Thalia just nodded. I didn't half to finish that sentence. "So yeah I lost it." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Annabeth but welcome to the club." She said and put her hands behind her head. I raised my eyebrows questionably.

"Okay so I met this guy at a club sometime last month and well… He strangely looked like Nico from Demigods Unleashed. Or at least I think that's what he looked like. "And Annie it happens to everyone eventually." She said with a smirk. "Hey was Percy… good?" She asked.

"Thalia!" I hit her arm. She rubbed it slightly. "Even if I did know I wouldn't have told you!" I shouted but smiled. The rest of the night we watched horror movies and screamed are heads off. She slept over and we talked over high school memories. All the boys we wish we never dated.

**Percy's POV **

I couldn't see straight, the bus seemed to be going too fast, I couldn't keep my mind off Annabeth, her blonde curly hair, those perfect curves, and amazing grey eyes. How am I going to play tonight at the concert? That's it! I jumped from my bunk and got my notepad and pencil. I jotted down the lyrics, and hummed the melody. We were pulling into the back parking lot of the stadium. We walked in through the backstage entrance. I looked out at the empty seats.

The concert was going to start in fifteen minutes. I could already hear the roar of the crowd. My guitar hung loosely on my shoulder and I pulled on my jacket. Nico and Grover took place by my side. We looked at each other and nodded. "One, two, three, Demigods unleashed!" We shouted and then broke out in laughter. A guy with a clip board pushed us out into the black. Glow sticks waved in the air, people started screaming. Grover's spotlight flickered on, Then Nico's, and then Last but not least mine. I laughed into my mic. This is why I love concerts, everybody wants to see you.

"So how you guys feeling?" I asked and got screams in response. "You know that's great Now let's kick it off. Everybody on your feet!" I shouted into the microphone and Grover started with the drums then Nico and I joined in. Halfway through the set I couldn't get my mind off her. I was going to do something unexpected. When we ended I turned to the crowd before walking off. "Hey, hey guys?" I asked into the microphone. Nico and Grover looked at me strangely. "Okay so I met this girl," Cue girls screaming. "And well I think she's fantastic but, she doesn't think the same about me. Now I want every person with a phone to video tape this and put it on youtube, or anywhere. So can you guys help me?" I got screams of yes. "Cool guys let's do this hit record now. I picked up an acoustic guitar.

"_Summer arrived on the back of a mocking bird it sang a sweet melody but couldn't seem to find the right words I don't know if you've heard but it's all over town yeah there buzzing about it now, I was singing along when the mockingbird came to me, she perched on my window sill and hummed along quietly, but before long she was singing along and she said yeah she said," _The girls screamed when I changed my voice higher pitched._ "I've been waiting so long for these words to come out. It's practically all I've been thinking about, to thank you for finding the words I couldn't find on my own now I'm not alone."_ I sang. "Annabeth you're my Mockingbird." I then placed two fingers to my lips and pointed them towards the crowd Hunger games style.

Our manger ran up to us. "Percy what was that?" He shouted.

"It's called shaking things up a bit Chiron." I smiled and walked toward my dressing room, by tomorrow that video's going to be all over the internet and Annabeth will see it. I shut my door and Smiled. I love my life.

**Annabeth's POV **

I woke up and started making making breakfast. After I ate I got dressed and went to work. As I sat there organizing the books Thalia called. I answered to Thalia's frantic voice. "Annabeth you have to go online right now!" She squealed.

"Um okay." I said as I sat down in my chair and opened up my laptop.

"Okay now type in Mockingbird by Demigods Unleashed." She said excitedly.

"I don't know Thalia I'm not on the best terms with the lead singer." I said.

"Just do it, watch the video, and shut up!" She demanded. I clicked play.

""_I've been waiting so long for these words to come out. It's practically all I've been thinking about, to thank you for finding the words I couldn't find on my own now I'm not alone." _This is a pretty good song. As they walked off stage Percy turned to the crowd and said, _"Annabeth you're my Mocking bird."_ Then took his fingers to his lips and pointed outward hunger games style. I sat there gaping at my computer screen then dropped my phone. I was so shocked. I had a few costumers later. When I left work I went to a little café down town.

I ordered a drink and logged onto facebook. A boy started walking towards me and squeezed into my booth. "Can I help you?" I asked and the boy pulled his hood over his head.

"Sure my Mockingbird." Percy grinned at me cockily.

"If anything I'm wise, I feel like mockingbird is an insult. I hardly mock anybody and if I do it's for humorous purposes." Percy laughed and gave me one of his signature lopsided grins. "Unlike you, you're a seaweed brain." I smiled even though it wasn't a great comeback. He crossed his arms.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"You seem to like the ocean a lot, or says your facebook and Instagram photos." I said trying not to sound stalkerish.

"You've looked at my profiles?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Hey I can fangirl whenever I want." I just shrugged. "Nice song by the way." I complimented.

"Yeah but I got chewed out by Chiron by not going with the schedule, he really gets on my nerves some time but I know he's just protecting me." He sighed.

"I get that I guess." I said.

"How?" He asked.

"Two words: overprotective parents." I said and he laughed. "So I heard you were in Chicago last night, what brings you back to New York?" I asked.

"I'm here to see my mom." He said. "Plus I missed NYC, I needed to get back to my roots." He said.

"Understandable, where's your entourage?" I asked.

"Honestly I don't know, Nico said he was going off to meet some girl he met last month and Grover I have no idea at all." He said. Okay so I've had this theory ever since Thalia told me about that guy she thought looked like Nico so I just had to ask.

"Do you know the girls name?" I asked.

"It was like Trixy or Taylor, something like that." HE said.

"Was it Thalia?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah some girl named Thalia Grace." HE said as if it shouldn't be the least bit important.

"I know exactly where he is." I said smirking.

"Where?" He asked.

"At this moment probably my best friends bed." I giggled.

"What?" He asked again shocked.

"Thalia Grace is my best friend and we got on a intresting topic and well she told me she met a guy at some club that looked strangely like Nico, and I think he is." I pulled out my phone and dialed Thalia's number.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Calling Thalia." I said. One ring, two, three.

"Anna- oh." Thalia gasped. "Annie what do you need I'm kind-of busy." She choked out.

"I was just wondering who your with?" I said and smiled at Percy wrinkling my nose.

"Annabeth why do you…" She gasped again. "Care."

"Oh I'm just sitting here with Percy and he said he hasn't seen Nico in a while." Percy laughed.

"Hey well I don't know where he is." She said slowly.

"You'r lying.


	4. Chapter 4

All good things must come to an end…. or not

**Chapter 4: A Backstage Date and Coming home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Yay new Chapter Enjoy! Oh and Thanks to everyone who followed or favorites this story. **

**Annabeth's POV **

Percy left sometime around four am. Thalia and I were going to go out today. First we saw a movie, then went to the mall, and later we had dinner. I sat alone in my little apartment, somewhere between sleeping and awake. My phone started ringing. Percy. I picked up. "Hey Percy." I said sleepily. To him it was only 8:00 right now unlike the east coasts time. "How's California?" I asked

"It's okay but I miss you." He said sadly.

"I miss you too, when are you coming back?" I asked.

"I don't know do you maybe want to come to our show in St. Louis?" He asked.

"Yeah I'd love too!" I exclaimed happily.

"That's great Annabeth I can't wait to see you, I'll see you soon, bye." He said and we hung up. I pulled my knees up to my chin. I just wanted to go, see him, watch him, like him. St. Louis is a long ways away. I got an airline ticket and packed my suitcase. I love going to new cities, each one has an amazing style of architecture. I walked out of my apartment and locked the door. I drove to the airport silently. My plane took off around well, who knows what time. I arrived in St. Louis at nine and checked into a hotel. I called Percy and let him know I got in fine. He was having me meet him backstage.

I tugged on my backstage pass as security let me through. Groupies looked at me questionably, I was stopped by security 4 times, and finally I made my way towards the bands dressing room. Grover just laughed and smiled at me in a mocking manner. Nico was nowhere to be seen. Percy walked out of his dressing room. His face brightened once he saw me. He ran over and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me so hard I couldn't breathe. "Annie I missed you so much." Now my feet were off the ground.

"I missed you too." I said into his shoulder. Now I really was beginning to think he did like me as more than a friend.

"Okay well unfourtently we won't be able to spend too much time together right now but, I'm coming back to New York tomorrow because the tours over. Now I want you to be the first thing I see when I get there." He said and smiled. I mirrored his expression and watched as the girls glared. A lady with a clip board ushered the band aside and pushed them onstage. Percy and I talked every once and a while. Eventually I headed home and all the other stuff and what not.

**Percy's POV **

I was so freaking excited. Annabeth makes me so happy. I could feel the corners of my mouth picking up. "Dude you've been smiling like an idiot all day what's up?" Grover asked. He was finally sober enough to talk.

"Annabeth." I said in a dreamy tone.

"Calm down lover boy." He said. What's up with her? Dude I've seen you fall for girls before but not as fast or hard." He said.

"Annabeth's different. She doesn't care that I'm famous, she's funny, smart, beautiful, and well perfect." I sighed. Grover just laughed as I slid into my bunk. What did I just say? I mean all of those things are true but I guess I'm implying that I like Annabeth far more than a friend. I can't wait to see her. God I feel like I'm fangirling. I unlocked my phone and played my mindless games until I fell asleep. Goodnight world.

**Annabeths POV **

I sat in the airport waiting for Percy. He was finally coming home! I mean of course he would half to be at his record label for a while but other than that we'll get to spend plenty of time together. I pulled on my little white sundress and twirled my blonde hair. "Flight 269 has landed." A mechanical voice echoed through the empty room. Percy's plane was here! A door opened and a few people came out. Nico and Grover slumped along behind Chiron. Percy came through looking as eager as I did. He put down his suit cases and opened his arms. Cheesy as it sounds I ran straight into them. He lifted me off the ground. We let go and he smiled.

"Okay I don't know about you but I'm practically hyperventilating." He said.

"The feelings mutual." I laughed. We hugged again and then walked out. "So do you want to go somewhere or are you going to see your mom first?" I asked.

"Um I'm probably going to go see my mom first and then maybe I'll meet you at 10:00. We could walk around in central park, get something to eat, whatever you want." He said.

"That sounds great." I said and smiled up at him. "Do you want a ride?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and we walked to my white Malibu. We put his suit cases in the back and hopped in. "So what's been going on since I left?" He asked.

"Well I sold 15 books this week and I got a call from a contractor and they want me to make some blue prints for a new building downtown. So I finally get to use my degree in architecture." I said proudly.

"Wow that's great Annabeth!" He said and patted me on the back.

"Thanks seaweed brain." I teased.

"Your welcome wise girl." He teased back and we both laughed. I dropped him off and he bid me goodbye. I went to the supermarket and did a little bit of shopping, bought some candles, flowers, and then I got Percy some blueberry muffins. Percy just adores the color blue. His mother only cooks blue food too. He says it's an inside joke type thing. I walked up to my apartment and cleaned it up a little. I put the candles around the living room and kitchen and arranged the flowers nicely in a blue vase. Yellow and blue are marvelous together.

It was around ten now. Percy called a while ago and said he was on his way. I finished putting on my mascara when he knocked on my door. We went to some restaurant called Apollo's Greek Cuisine. The food was great, roast pig, wine, I felt like my ancestors. We took a walk around central park and browsed candy stores. I love being in his company. I feel so free willed. When we got back to my place it was around 9:30. I blindfolded Percy and made him wait in my bathroom until I finished lighting all the candles. I turned out the lights and watched the glow of the candles. It was perfection. I pulled Percy out and led him to the living room.

"What are you doing wise girl?" He asked. I took of his blindfold.

"Welcome home Percy." I said and he smiled. We were in the middle of watching a movie when he went to the window. I walked silently over towards him. "New York at night is beautiful." I said looking out at the skyline.

"Yeah it definitely is." Percy said. One by one the candles burned out until only one stood and we were standing in a blanket of darkness. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands rested around my waist. He leaned down slowly and I looked up. His lips were against mine and he kissed me slowly driving me absolutely insane. We looked at each other as we broke apart. "I think I like you." He said.

I was still in shock as I said, "I think I like you too." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

All good things must come to an end…. or not

**Chapter 5: New job, new life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Oh my god your reviews almost made me cry, Thank you so much!**

**Annabeth's POV **

I woke up, pulled on my clothes, and drove to the job site. Construction worker were building something in the corner and I was greeted by a man with black hair. "Hello Annabeth I'm Zeus, it's very nice to meet you. I have the paper in your office just go ahead in and James will give you are past plans to go off of. I walked into a little shed. There was a desk, pens and pencils, and an older man stood in the corner.

"Hello Annabeth I'm James. Here are the past plans. We kind of wanted to make it four stories higher and we need a nice design in the front." He said and then walked out. Then for the next few hours I drew up the blue prints. Zeus came in a while later. He observed the plans for a while. He brought his fingers to his lips.

"I like it. Good job Miss. Chase, just can you make the door a little bigger?" He asked I nodded and once I fixed it I was off work. I rushed home. I couldn't help but think about the conversation I had with Percy last night. He said he liked me. I pondered this thought for a while. I called Percy but I couldn't reach him. He must be at his records.

"Hello this is Estelle at Poseidon records, how can I help you?" She asked in a nasally voice.

"Um Hi this is Annabeth Chase I'm Percy's girl…" Wait was I his girlfriend, just go with it. "Friend. I was just wondering if I could talk to him for a second please." I said.

"Sweetheart no one goes through to Mr. Jackson without his permission. Give me a second please." She said and then put me on hold. "Okay I'm going to put you on his line now Mrs. Chase." She said.

"Okay." I said.

"Hey Wise Girl." He said cockily.

"What's up Seaweed Brain?" I laughed happy just because of the sound of his voice.

"Not much I just recorded some new songs." He said."How about you?" He asked.

"Oh I just got home from work, did you maybe want to swing by later?" I asked.

"Yeah or you could come here, the paparazzi are swarming the place I don't think I can get out." He said sadly.

"Okay I'll be there soon." We hung up and I drove down to the studio.

People stormed the front, big camera's flashing. I pushed my way through the crowd to look up at nine huge body guards blocking the doors. "Um excuse me I'm here to talk to my boss can you please let me in?" I asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am nobody gets in or out at the moment." One said. I huffed and retreated to the sidewalk where I recalled Percy.

"Hey where are you?" He asked.

"I'm outside; your guard dogs won't let me in." I said somewhat humorously.

"Go down an alley to the back entrance I'll be waiting." He hung up and I looked down the dim alley way. I walked through the puddles and back to the little door. Percy opened the door smiling. He lent forward and hugged me, he smelt like the ocean. He wrapped his arm around me and we walked inside. The carpets were royal blue and the walls white, pictures of the beach, workers and interns walked by us smiling at Percy and giving me confused looks. I noticed Percy still had his hand firm around my shoulder. We went into his office. HE motioned to a black swirly chair. When I sat down I twirled around in it. Percy chuckled and we spun around until we got dizzy. A knock came on the door and it opened.

"Persueus," A man said in a deep voice.

"Poseidon," He said cockily and smiled at me.

"Anyone you want me to introduce me to?" Poseidon asked. I stood up and shook his hand.

"I'm Annabeth, I'm Percy's friend." I said smiling. He returned a confused look at me but I just raised my eyebrows, did he think we were dating? He laughed.

"A very close friend," Percy said and crinkled his nose when a blushed.

"Ah well Percy I'll call your mother and tell her you won't be able to leave work tonight." He said and cocked his head as he left. "And Percy be a gentlemen please?" HE said and then shut the door.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"My dad and boss." He said annoyed. "Well my birth dad anyway, my mom's married to a guy named Paul Blowfis." He said tossing a foam ball into the air.

"So you can't leave what should we do?" I asked. He opened the desk drawer.

"I only do this with certain people so consider it a privlidge," He said and pulled out to pairs of ski goggles and Nerf guns . I laughed and picked up the gun. Strapping on the goggles Percy and I tip toed into the hall. We walked awhile before we came up to a door with Grover's name on it. HE shushed me and through open the door. "ATTACK!" He shouted. We covered him in darts and then ran through the rest of the building blasting people with the little foam darts. We later went back to his office and watched silly videos and after that things got awkward but surprisingly sweet.

"So are you like my girlfriend now?" He asked like an innocent child.

"Um I guess." I said.

"Okay you do know this has to stay a secret though, I want you to stay normal." He said nodding carefully. I sighed.

"Understood seaweed brain." I said and he laughed.

Percy's POV

When I could finally go home the next morning I found myself looking at my mom. She didn't look the least bit happy. She was sitting by the kitchen island, chewing on some blue chocolate chip cookies. "Percy do you have something to tell me?" She said flatly. I still had no idea what I did but her giving me that look is not good. No sir, she only gave me that look when I don't tell her something.

"Um do I?" I asked. She tossed a magazine at me. The headline on the cover was, _**"Who's Percy's Mystery Girl?" **_My jaw dropped, I hate the paparazzi . There going to make Annabeth into something horrible, she'll be dating some rapper after me and on Jersey shore by next Tuesday. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "She's my girlfriend mom. I met her a while ago and we just clicked okay." I said.

"How do you know she's not a gold digger, fake, trying to make the big time." She said and I felt so insulted I couldn't take it.

"First of all She's not in fact the first two weeks she knew me personally she was trying to get me out of her life, she owns a bookstore, and she's perfectly innocent." I said and while the last one might be a lie in the sense that we both took each other's virginity she acted like a child.

"Well I hope you right Percy," She smiled. "I'd love to meet her though even though this is the back of her head I'm sure she's just lovely." She said and passed me a cookie.

Annabeth's POV

I froze as Thalia put the magazine in my face. Even though you couldn't see my face I knew it was me hugging Percy, this is exactly what we didn't want. I shut my eyes tight and sighed. "Beth things could be worse, Percy's probably freaking out right now too. He's as scared as you but hey Kellin Quinn and his wife are okay so you should be fine. Plus it's a picture of the back of your freaking head who's going to figure out it's you?" She said stating the obvious.

"Your right Thalia thanks." I said. A while later Percy called and asked me to meet him at his Mom's apartment for dinner tomorrow. Of course I said yes and now I'm sitting in front of my closet trying to pick out something classy yet laid back.

**Okay Chapter five hope your all happy. Well to be honest I had a crappy Friday the 13****th****. Hmm guess who believes in superstitions now? Well I love you all, sorry for the long wait, mosh on, **

**KC**

.


	6. Chapter 6

All good things must come to an end…. or not

**Chapter 5: Meet the Parents**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Whoa! 818 views and counting! You guys are amazing. Um sadly I'm getting a case of writers block so if you have any ideas about the story review please. **

**Annabeth's POV **

I straightened my white pencil skirt as I knocked on Mrs. Jackson's door. She answered smiling brightly at me. She had hair just like Percy's. "It's nice to finally meet you Annabeth, please make yourself at home. Percy!" She called. Percy stumbled into the living room and gave me a hug. Mrs. Jackson smiled and walked into the kitchen. I've always been weird on meeting parents. I feel like I'm not good enough, I watch their stares and I can feel their judgment. I usually get scared say something stupid and then labeled as that creepy chick my sons dating.

"Percy what if she doesn't like me?" I whispered quietly.

"Trust me she will." He reassured me. I bit my lip and paced to the couch.

"Kids dinners ready." Mrs. Jackson said. We took our places and sat in awkward silence for a while before Percy spoke.

"Hey you know Annabeth's an architect." He said putting some chicken in his mouth.

"Really? That must be so interesting." She said.

"It is." I said quietly.

"What type of project are you working on right now?" She asked.

"Well at the moment I'm working on a skyscraper downtown, this is what it should look like when it's done." I showed her the picture on my phone.

"Wow you've got some serious skill. I love it." She said and smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson." I said.

"Dear just call me Sally, Mrs. Jackson makes me feel old." She said. I nodded.

"Okay Sally." I said. The rest of the night was rather fun, we talked in the living room, laughed a few time, and I found out Mrs. Jackson was more teenager than adult. When I got home I looked over the blue prints a few more times and made corrections. Watched TV, made dinner, etc.

Percy's POV

When I woke up remembering last night, Annabeth had sounded so perfectly innocent. I smiled at the thought of her batting her long eyelashes every time she looked at me. Her quiet tone when speaking with my mother. Annabeth is so beyond perfect. Yes I know it's a cheesy thing for me to even think but, I know it's true. I pulled my hoodie on as I walked out the door to the record label. Today Poseidon was making us do something with marketing and then brainstorming song lyrics for our next album.

Lately we've been on a tightrope trying to cram everything in. The tour was fun but it sucked up a lot of our time. I mean now we have to sit through four hour meetings. Now I know what you're thinking, Percy you signed up for it. Yeah I know, it's all worth it though, screaming, adoring fans, the bands friendship. I pushed open the doors of Poseidon records and as if on cue Miranda my personal nagger pushed me into an elevator, then into an office where the rest of the band sat waiting. Grover had his sunglasses on, in the corner Nico was humming and I took my place on the end of the table.

"Thank you for coming, Boys, marketing assistants. Please take your seats. Our first thing on the agenda will be addressed by Mr. Wells here." My father said in a low tone. Everyone who wasn't already in their chairs took their seats. Jacob, our photographer, stood up and placed his hands on the table and leaned over. "Okay so I was thinking we could put some of these pictures on t-shirts maybe." We nodded our heads in aggrement. "We also needed to take some more pictures for posters." Jacob then sat down and motioned to the design team.

They walked toward the front of the room with a big box. "As you know you're wardrobe has gotten a bit… well causual to say the least," A man said who I didn't recognize at all. He pulled out a glittery shirt.

"Are you F… kidding me?" Grover asked.

"Mr. Underwood would you please watch your language." My dad snapped at him. "I do agree with Mr. Underwood, the outfits are ridiculous. This is why I let my boys design and wear there own clothes." He said then cocked his head to the right. "Oh and Mr…" He paused forgetting his name. "Your fired." Wow my dad was never this harsh, wonder what bit him? The next few people talked about albums until we came to the final topic of the new songs. Everyone turned to me. I smiled awkwardly. "Percy you have a knack for randomly righting new songs, would you like to start us off. "

"Well I could or I could go home and write some songs," I said. Dad nodded and we left. I headed straight for my office and locked the door. Sinking to the ground I called Annabeth. She was going to come over to my apartment for dinner. I soon went home to prepare for our evening. She told me to get honey and tea for some reason. So now I'm off to the store.

**I know this chapters short. What did I tell ya'll about my writers block. Anyways if you have any ideas review. I'm sorry it took too long to update. I love all of you little… people. Well I hope your all human. Bye **

** See ya witches, **

** KC**

.


	7. Chapter 7

All good things must come to an end…. or not

**Chapter 5: What are you doing with that Honey?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Annabeth's POV **

I was somewhat self conscious about tonight. Sure we weren't going to do anything serious but still. The little white robe I had covered my sleep shorts and tank top. I run my hand through my curly hair. God why am I so nervous? I heard the knock on the door but, I didn't feel my legs as I moved towards the door. As I opened the door Percy looked me up and down and raised his eyebrows. I pulled him by his shirt to the kitchen. I put my mug in the microwave and waited for the water to get hot. Percy took off his jacket and moved to the living room. As soon as I had the tea done I moved out to too meet him. "You did bring the honey right?" I asked. He pointed to the coffee table.

"Wise girl what are you doing?" Percy asked. I squirted some honey into my mouth and sipped some tea. It melted in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around Percy's neck and crashed his lips against mine. He pulled on my hips and now my thighs were on either side of his. Our hands ruffled through each-others hair messing it up in all the right ways. Picking me up he took me to my bedroom. When we closed the door he pushed me up against a wall and we slid down till we were on the floor. My hands rested on his chest. He laughed into the kiss and mumbled. "Annie you taste really good."

I pulled him onto my bed and well from there my shirt came off then his until we were sitting there in our undergarments. We cuddled close in the darkness keeping each other warm. His salty, sweet, ocean, smell washed over me. Once again his lips found mine. I smiled. His hands slid across my body making me shiver. The rest was classified if you know what I mean. Hmm this was going to be a good night.

**Yes I know I've failed as a writer for you people. It shames me that it's so short but it is something right?**

.


	8. Chapter 8

All good things must come to an end…. or not

**Chapter 8: Time for our close ups **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy's POV **

Today I was taking Annabeth out to the café. We walked a few blocks in silence. She interlaced our fingers and looked up at me. I smiled down at her. I've never heard of anyone whose perfect but Annabeth's pretty close. I opened the door to the café and she smiled and walked inside. We ordered and then sat down. One thing I never knew about Annabeth was that she loved waffles. A lot. Now of course my morning practically dwindled by that point in time.

As we were just finishing are meal paparazzi burst through the café doors. Flashing lights blinded us. I took off my jacket and put it over Annabeth. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the streets of New York. I looked around. Crowds, crowds are good. We rushed across the street with a bunch of people . We walked a few other blocks before we stopped and Annabeth turned to me.

"How long were they there?" She asked.

"Who knows." I replied.

"You don't think they've been following us since we left my apartment do you?" She asked now nervous.

"They could've been." Then I froze if they had been they probably got our kiss on the way out her door on photo. I don't want Annabeth to have to live like this. A life where she's constantly being watched and judged, I know too much about what that's like. "Come on I'll walk you home." I said. When I got back home I got a call from Grover and Nico. Apparently we have and emergency meeting. I made my way downtown to the studio. A lady with a clipboard guided me to the conference room. My father was in at the head of the table and Chiron, Nico, and Grover waited for me to take my seat. My father looked up at me catiously.

"Boys, now I know you like to have a years worth of warning before these things come. You're going on your on another tour called The House Party Tour."

**(Yes it is a real thing going on now ****) **

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My band mates looked at me. I just shook my head. "You know we have lives." I said.

"Well your jobs are a part of them sorry." Dad said. "Now make sure your ready to leave by the end of October." He said and then waved us away. It's October 27th. What person can get their act together by the end of the month? I mean what person could pack everything up and go away for who knows how long and completely forget about his girlfriend? Just how? I couldn't wait to tell Annabeth this, She's going to be absolutely ecstatic!

Annabeth's POV

I Helped Percy load his last bag onto the bus before we kissed goodbye. He kissed my falling tears then disappeared down the road. As the bus faded into just a tiny black dot I sat in my car. I drove to Thalia's house and burst through the door. My eyes red and puffy stung as more tears fell down them. Thalia wrapped her arms around me and we cried togather. My jacket got stained with Thalia's black tears. I didn't care. We were both hurting badly. It's not everyday your long term boyfriend goes away unexpectedly right?

**So how are you guys? I'm in a bad mood so yeah the next few chapters will probably be kind of depressing. My friends are all really mean, middle school sucks! I'm a giant so I'm made fun of for that, being shy, oh and the stupidest reason, I don't text anyone. Sorry I have a life. Well I hope you guys are okay. **

** See ya witches,**

** KC**

.


	9. Chapter 9

**All Good Things must come to an end… or not **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO **

**Chapter: 9 I've missed you Seaweed Brain**

**Hello my children! Well not really, somebody on my computer decided to hack into my file and do a lot of weird shit to it but I'm trying to fix it and while I can't give you the chapter I had already typed out I can give you this one. **

**Annabeth's POV **

Percy had a week left on tour. He tried to get me to come to see the show a while ago but I needed to work. Cash has been kind of tight. Some people just don't appreciate books as much. They haven't needed me at the other job site for a while so I don't know what to think. I guess I could go down to the record label. I could dust the shelves in Percy's office. Yeah I think that's what I'll do. I picked up my bag and locked my door.

The sidewalks in New York are always crowded. People push past you rudely all the time. A group of teenage girls walked past me laughing, business people were tapping away on their smartphones, and then there was me clutching my copy of Pride and Prejudice as if my life depended on it. I turned the corner and looked up at the big building that I've come to know so well. The blue wave like patterns that went all the way up the building shined like the sun. Percy's always told me Poseidon records was like his second home. I guess it's like one of mine now too. The door man pulled open the door and I muttered a thank you. He tipped his hat and I disappeared inside.

People waved at me as I went by. They've come to know me as Percy's girlfriend or good friend who cleans up his office sometimes. After being taken to the top floor I waved at Silena Buregaurd, Grover's secretary. She flashed me a pearly white smile that I couldn't help but envy. I dug in my purse for my keys and unlocked his door. I slunk down into a blue bean bag chair in the corner of the room and started reading. I like being here because everything smells like Percy. His sea salt sent. I had gotten to page fifty when a was interrupted by a knock.

"Come in." I called and a blonde haired blue eyed boy came in. Percy had told me that his name was Luke and that's all I needed to know.

"Hello Annabeth, I've just got some paperwork for Percy. It seems he's been rather distracted lately." He smiled a charming but devious smile.

"You can just set it on his desk. I'm sure he'll sort it when he gets back." I smiled weakly. I really, really miss him. I haven't seen him for like what six months now. It's starting to hurt. Luke looked at me sadly. He held out his hand and pulled me up so I was only a few inches away from him. He brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

"Annabeth you'll be okay. He'll be home soon." He then comforted me with a tight hug and walked back out. I guess I reek desperate. I stayed in his office till the label closed. Luke caught me on the way out. "Hey Annabeth, you sure you want to walk home alone?" I honestly didn't. I shook my head.

"Come on I'll drive you." Luke said and we walked towards a parking garage. He opened the door to a black BMW and I slide inside it. He starts the car and now we're cruising down the streets. When he stopped in front of the apartment he turned to me. His had rested on my thigh but was moving up. His other hand was on my face pulling me closer until his lips were on mine. He whispered in my ear. "Percy doesn't need to know." I was in shock, I felt violated in every way possible. I flung open the door and flew up the stairs to my apartment building. Tears were just starting to blur my vision as I threw open my door and crashed on my couch. How can I face Percy now? **_ **

**Percy's POV **

Today's the day I come home. We finished off the tour last night and I was ready to fly into Annabeth's arms. The tour bus bumped into the station. Annie had texted me that she was waiting outside. I lugged my stuff off the bus and said goodbye to our drive Simon. The sliding doors opened and I could see her curly blonde hair sticking out of a New York Yankees hat. I slowly approached her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm home Wise girl." She shivered but turned around happily and kissed me. Jumping up and down like a silly person.

"I've missed you so much seaweed brain." She cried onto my shoulder. I hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you too." I whispered and kissed her forehead. We loaded my stuff into her car and we drove to her house. By the time she parked I had only recently noticed how quiet she'd been. She had grabbed my guitar from the trunk when I stopped her. She almost seemed hollow. Her grey eyes were lifeless, they've been that way since I saw her and that's when I knew something was horribly wrong.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head and turned around. I took her wrist and forced her to look at me. "Annabeth you can tell me anything you know this, right?" I asked. She nodded and I could see the tears coming to her eyes.

"I didn't want it to happen; I didn't think it would happen he just offered to drive me home." She stuttered and wiped away tears. I knew what she was going to say that she cheated on me but then I thought, who's he?

"Who's he?" I asked.

"I swear I didn't mean for it to happen, he just offered to drive me home." She cried.

"Annabeth, who's he?" I repeated again.

"L-Luke." Then she burst into tears. I comforted her but could feel my rage growing.

"We're going inside get your things." I said and then hand in hand we walked inside. Being midnight nobody was in the lobby. In the light her eyes were puffy, less hollow but still full of disappointment. When we got back up to her room I pulled her into her bedroom. She took off her clothes and put on Pjs. We sunk onto the bed and I stayed hugging her until she fell asleep. Luke was so fired, oh no correction he's dead**.**


	10. Chapter 10

**All Good Things must come to an end… or not **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO **

**Chapter: 10 Luke's so dead! **

**Percy's POV **

He's so dead, so, so dead. I already didn't really like him and he just gave me another reason not to. He decided to feel up my girlfriend for god sake. Annabeth's still a wreck. She keeps apologizing and it's tearing me apart. Next time I go on tour she's coming with me end of story. I heard blubbering cries as I walked back to her bedroom. She was in a fetal position, tissues covered the bed, and it was a sad sight to see. I jumped on top of her and kissed her neck. She giggled and rolled over. She was a beautiful mess.

"I'm going to go take care of business; do you want to come with me?" She nodded and got up. A few minutes later we were down at the record label. The moment we got to my dad's office I threw open the door. The thing about my dad is I'm not allowed to fire any of his employees without his permission. He looked up from his newspaper confused.

"Perseus do you need something?" He asked.

"Yes father I do. It seems Luke doesn't know where to keep his hands." I said my rage growing again inside of me.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He violated Annabeth." I said because any other terms wouldn't have made sense to him.

"Violated her? Luke is one of our best employees unless you can get proof I'm afraid I can't do anything about it. That's when I got a brilliant idea.

"Okay I'll prove it, just watch the security camera footage for a while." I say. Annabeth caught on fast and shivered a bit, she knew what she had to do. As Annabeth went down the hall to Luke's office dad and I sat in front of the monitors in the security room. She was approaching the door now. **_ **

**Annabeth's POV **

Luke opened the door and when he saw me he smiled. His eyes traced up every curve on my body as he whistled.

"So you decided to come back huh?" He said. Time to use my best acting skills. I put one hand on his chest and laughed.

"Yeah I did. You're right," I leaned in closer and whispered the next part. "Percy doesn't need to know." He laughed and pulled me inside the office. His hands slide into my jean pockets and he started to kiss me. I could hear the footsteps of Percy and his father coming down the hall. I was disgusted but he has karma coming for him which means it's worth it. The door burst open.

"Mr.Castellan if you act this way at my work place, and towards a lady you can pack your bags. You are a disgusting person and you are not welcome to come back anytime soon." Percy had a smirk on his face but I could see the protectiveness in his eyes. Luke's hands slowly slide out of my pockets and I ran out of his grasp and into Percy's. He hugged me tightly and he whispered reassuring words to me. He pulled me back to his office. You could still hear Poseidon raging down the hall.

"Thank you Percy." I said looking up into his sea green eyes.

"You know I'd do anything to keep you safe. I've always wanted to." He kissed the top of my head and we waited for Luke to leave. It took about three hours more or less. I doodled buildings that I wanted to build someday. Large towers, arched bridges, and dome shaped roofs. Percy leaned over me.

"What's this?" He asked tickling me. I giggled like a crazy person as I sputtered words out.

"The empire I plan on building if I ever can." I said. He smiled; he adores the fact that I love architecture.

"Hey well Luke's gone so do you want to go home?" He calls his and my house home so I was confused. "My house wise girl." He chuckled. I nodded and he piggy backed me to his car.

**~A few weeks later~ **

**Percy's POV **

"No Grover I understand I just don't need or want to leave right now." I whispered into the phone. Annabeth was fast asleep on my bed. A slight whistle noise came as she breathed. "I don't care Grover. I am who I am." I sighed.

"All I'm saying is that you've missed four guy nights in a row. It's not normal Percy, not for you anyway." Grover said through the phone. I guess I could agree I was getting clingy to say the least. I do need to be independent and so does Annie. In fact she usually is and she's becoming more and more independent day by day. I smiled to myself.

"Okay let's go out tonight, to a bar, or somewhere else you pick." I said excitedly.

"Aw yeah thanks man I'll call Nico, he's gonna be stoked!" I laughed and hung up. Tonight's going to be a good night. I heard Annabeth yawn. I saw her smile brightly at me. I sunk onto the bed and kissed her.

"Good morning love." I said and told her about my plans for tonight.

"Well that sounds like fun, enjoy yourself okay." Her smiley expression got cold as ice and she grabbed me by the shirt. "But if you dare even look at another girl I will incinerate you." I nodded and took her hand off my shirt. I was then off to get ready.

**Well we've hit our first milestone; 10 chapters YAY! I felt sorry for not updating in forever so two chapters in one day. You're welcome. **

** See ya witches, **

** KC **


	11. Chapter 11

**All Good Things must come to an end… or not **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO **

**Chapter: 11 Kiss it all better **

**Percy's POV **

I'd had a few drinks by now. Grover and I were laughing at a dumb joke Nico had told. Everything was going fine. Keyword: was. The waitress had brought over another three margaritas and that's when my phone started buzzing. At first I thought hey I'm busy who cares but after a while it got kind of worry some. I looked down at my lit up screen.

**Annabeth: Percy going home see you later. **

** Annabeth: Percy I think someone's following me **

** Annabeth: Perce I'm on 4****th**** street please come quick! **

What happened? I slid on my jacket.

"Percy where are you going?" Grover asked worriedly.

"Something's wrong. I've got to go." I said and they nodded muttering goodbyes. I rushed out into the cold rainy streets of New York, trying to hail down a taxi. One finally stopped and I ordered it to 4th street. What if Annabeth's be mugged or worse? "Step on it man this is an emergency!" I shouted. As I approached the street I through open the door. That when I heard the first shot and a blood curdling scream that could only belong to Annabeth. In an ally way I could see a man bent over her. Laughing. Blood soaked her white t shirt.

The man dropped the gun, threw it away from him. At the sight of me he ran, coward. Annabeth cried silently. I dialed 911 frantically and an ambulance was on its way.

"Annie, wise girl, stay with me okay. Look at me you'll be okay." I whispered.

"Percy, kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go." She cried.

"It's all my fault; I shouldn't have let you go out this late." I said angry at myself now.

"It's not your fault love, you didn't know, you didn't know." I pulled the hair out of her eyes. Her hands were getting so cold and I kissed her face.

"Everything will be alright." I heard the ambulance turning the corner. It was getting too late though, too late to save her. I then cried, "Stay with me until I fall asleep. Stay with me until I fall asleep." My hair clung to my face in the rain. The paramedics lifted her onto the gurney carefully and pulled her into the ambulance. I climbed in the back and held her hand. I didn't know we could move this fast in NY but I'm happy we could.

The back doors flung open and they rushed her into a new room, a surgical room. They put her under and I haven't seen her since. _

**Annabeth's POV **

I awoke with sharp pain going through me and I clutched my stomach. Bad idea Annabeth. I looked at the bandages going all the way up my torso and then the memory all came flooding back at once. I'd been shot, but by who. I knew what his face looked like but I couldn't quite form a name in my head yet. I found some water on my bed side table and took a long gulp. Only then did I notice the nurse in the room.

"Ah Mrs. Chase I see you've woken up." She said as she was checking off things on my hospital chart. I tried to sit up but failed. "Don't move to fast now we wouldn't want you ripping out all those stiches and staples. I cringed and gaged. She chuckled softly. "So how do you feel?" She asked.

"Well I guess I feel okay, what should I say?" I asked.

"Your answer was fine Mrs. Chase; would you like to see your visitors?" She asked. I nodded and seconds later my family and friends burst through the door. My dad, Helen, Mathew and Bobby, the Stoll's, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Percy, Silena, Mr. Poseidon, and Sally Jackson. They came bearing flowers and chocolate and all kind of sweet things. I couldn't believe dad and his family had traveled all the way from San Francisco. I hugged them till the last two people. Thalia and Percy had stuck around a while later. Thalia stayed the longest though. She told me the doctor was going to keep me here for a few days. Once she left I was utterly alone. _

** Okay guys I put up a poll but I'm going to ask you the question and get reviews (hopefully) instead. Do you want to see Percy and Annabeth get married? Yeah also I was inspired to write this chapter because of a song called kiss it all better by He is We so look that up. **

**See ya witches, **

**KC**


	12. Chapter 12

**All Good Things must come to an end… or not **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO **

**Chapter: 12 I've cracked the code **

**Well hey guys, its Whenyouweremine46. Now I got a review regarding the scene in chapter 5 where things get… interesting. Now I took this as criticism because I understand that. The main reason I put that in there was because I wanted Annabeth to have a few qualities I hadn't. I mean were alike in so many ways I wanted her to be different somehow and I guess that's one thing I couldn't see myself doing. It's also an important aspect of the story because of what I have planned. Also thanks for all the absolutely lovely reviews. They truly do make my day.**

**Annabeth's POV **

It's been a few weeks since the accident. I've been working with a police sketch artist to hopefully find out who the shooter was. His name has been on the tip of my tongue since. I watched as the girl carefully sketched his eyebrows. By the time she was done I knew who it was and now I know exactly why he did it. He wanted revenge. I mean he deserved it. How could he be so sadistic that he wants to kill me? I did what was right, suffered the bullet, and realized how much stronger I truly am.

"Does the face look familiar?" The sketch artist asked in a thick French accent.

"Oh I know exactly who it is and his name is Luke Castellan." I said.

**(A/N hehe there you go WisegirlandSeaweedbrain. :) **

When I told Percy he was in one word, enraged. He marched down to the police station and forced them to take him to prison now. As far as I knew he was at the New York state Penitentiary. I was to face him in court. They called it an alleged murder. It wasn't alleged he clearly shot me. I've even got the scars to prove it! I cringed at the memory off the pain as it shot through me. The bullet sliced through my upper stomach. Have you ever heard the sound of ripping skin? It's not a nice sound trust me.

Facing Luke would me hard. I have pure hatred on my side though. It sounds horrible but I do. Trust me I can make all Hades brake lose at the drop of a hat. I pulled on my grey pencil skirt and matching blazer. I had pulled my hair into a neat, elegant up do and I wore black flats. Percy had hired an expert lawyer and I hope he's worth the money he paid for him.

"You ready Wise Girl?" Percy asked as we approached the doors of the court room.

"As always Seaweed Brain." I said determined and he nodded and pulled open the door. Luke was already there. Grinning like a fool. I glared but then composed myself. You will not let _him _get the best of you ever, I thought. The judge looked at us and shook her head.

"We will now begin." The judge said clapping her hands together to silence everyone. "Mr. Castellan, to the stand." My lawyer stood up making his way in front of him.

"Mr. Castellan, how do you plead?" Mr. Benson asked.

"Innocent." I shook my head.

"Really? The evidence says otherwise." Benson quipped.

"What kind of evidence would that be?" Luke asked. Benson turned and motioned towards me. I stood up and walked over.

"Mrs. Chase if you don't mind could you please show us your scar?" I slowly lifted up my white dress shirt and listened as the jury and audience gasped. The stiches were removed a while ago so it still had an unhealed look to it. "Mr. Castellan isn't this evidence enough?" Benson asked.

"No you can't prove that I did that." Luke said.

"Oh but we can. We borrowed these from the CSI organization who scoped out the scene." Mr. Benson picked up the dried bloody bullet and hand gun used. "The gun has your finger prints all over it." Benson raised an eyebrow. Luke had a defeated look on his face.

"Mrs. Chase, do you feel you need to add to any of this?" The judge asked.

"Well I believe I know why he did it. A month before the shooting Mr. Castellan had sexually assaulted me twice. I got him fired from his job and he was obviously seeking revenge." I said. "We have the video footage to prove it too." I said.

"I've heard enough, the verdict on Luke Castellan is guilty. Take him away boys." The judge said. Percy and I hugged, my friends cheered, I wasn't feeling hollow for the first time. I was happy, my luck was finally turning around. _

**Okay guys now were getting to the good stuff. *wrings hands evilly* Haha not really. Anyways so most of you are positive about the idea of them getting married we'll see. I don't want things to be cliché and predictable though so I want to shake things up again too. I love you my readers. Review and stuff. Blah, blah, blah. **

** See ya witches, **

** KC**


End file.
